What the What my very own episode
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: This is my 11-minute episode. Sorry, the song isn't previewed yet... TOTAL RANDOMNESS  TOTALLY POINTLESS
1. Gags

"WHAT THE WHAT" Running GagsEdit The "Too Young" LineEdit

Delivery guy: Hey Phineas! Aren't you a little too OLD to build a playhouse?

Phineas: No, no I'm not. Shut up.

Ferb's LineEdit

**Lawrence** Goodbye boys, have a great day I'm off to work.

**Phineas**: Goodbye dad, have fun.

**Ferb**: He seldom have fun. You know.

**Ice-cream man**: Hello Phineas. What is your plan today?

Ferb: He plans to build a playhouse.

Phineas: No, no I'm not…

_Sings in __underwear under the pants (song)_

Whatcha doin'?Edit

**Isabella**: Hi guys. Whatcha doin'?.  
><strong>Phineas<strong>: Nothing to interest you.

Isabella: Really? I'm interested…

Perry's entrance to his lairEdit

Perry saw Carl waving to him in his underwear and quickly stops stalking Kiki. Carl grunts in reply to Perry's confused look and throws him into a hole.

Evil JingleEdit

_Doofenshmirtz just took a bath! (and now in his underpants!)_

Memorable QuotesEdit

**Phineas**: I know what we're going to do today! Make a bunk house.

**Ferb: Didn't we already do that?**

**Phineas: Okay, let's build a playhouse instead.**

**Phineas: Really, that guy in his underwear smells like raspberries and cream being sucked into a… into a… whatsoever.**

**Isabella**: Oh, Phineas, I love you!

**Phineas**: YOU CONFESSED!

**Norm**: Is that a self-destruct button?.  
><strong>Dr. Doofenshmirtz<strong>: No, this is the starter button, silly!

**Candace**: Hey! Why did you do that?

**Random Guy**: That man in his underpants did that. NOT ME…

**Linda**: I've seen things like these before… *sighs*


	2. Episode In the backyard

"WHAT THE WHAT"

Phineas and Ferb decides to do something unusual today and craziness hit them SMACK! On their heads…

**Episode Summary Edit**

**Phineas and Ferb were sitting under that certain tree in the backyard.**

**Phineas: Ferb, what'll we do today?**

**Ferb: *shrugs like always***

**Isabella: *looks over fence* Hi Phineas, whatcha doi'n?**

**Phineas: Nothing to interest you…**

**Isabella: Really? I'm interested… *giggles***

**Phineas ignores all the giggles of Isabella when two friends came in. Wearing _underwear_.**

**Buford: Don't ask why, you should've known. Why aren't you in your underwear?**

**Phineas: Oh- I forgot. It's 'underwear' day today.**

**Baljeet: Oh, this is VERY embarassing.**

**Buford: I feel for you, bro.**

**Candace sees them in under pants and quickly walks in the scene.**

**Candace: I'm in charge, conditionally.**

**Phineas: Whatever.**

**Phineas suddenly had a brilliant idea.**

**Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Make a bunk house.**

**Ferb: Didn't we already do that?**

**Phineas: Okay, we'll make a playhouse instead.**

**Everyone disagrees with this but they didn't have any choice left. So Phineas ordered some materials...**

**Delivery Guy: Hi Phineas. Aren't you a little too OLD to build a playhouse?**

**Phineas: No, no I'm not. Shut up.**

**When everything was ready, Phineas and Ferb and the gang were starting to build it...**

**Ice Cream Guy: Hey Phineas, what are you planning to do today?**

**Ferb: He's planning to make a playhouse.**

**Phineas: No, no I'm not.**

**Everyone was angry about Phineas denying this was all HIS idea (and plus:BLAMING FERB) and they decided to go home.**

**Phineas and the gang: _singing underwear under the pants_**

**After the song...**

**Phineas had finished the playhouse and Candace was about to drag mom in the house when the "Soot-your-self-inator" ray had shot from Doof's lair to the playhouse and it was filled with soot that made all the people in the house cough. Then suddenly, the house disappeared in ashes. Doof was in his underwear (still) and Perry threw him down hard and he landed on a wagon and it started rolling. He gave a random guy a pot of ashes and the guy accidentally dropped it, causing smoke to fly every where.**

**Candace: Hey! Why'd you do that?**

**Random Guy: Not me... That guy in his underpants did it.**

**Linda: I've seen these before...*sighs***

**THE END  
><strong>


	3. Episode In Doofenshmirtz' lair

WHAT THE WHAT

**Doofenshmirtz planned to drwn the city into ashes...**

**EPISODE SUMMARY** **Edit**

**Perry sees Kiki and quickly follows her. But he then see Carl waving to him in his underpants. He stops stalking and quickly went in Carl's hide-out. Carl grunts as an answer to Perry's confused look. He then throws Perry into a hole.**

**While in the hole, Perry had put on his fedora (which had the initials K+P) and quickly contacts Major Monogram.**

**Monogram: What? (Perry snarls) Oh- stop Doofenshmirtz... Go...**

**Perry rolls his eyes and quickly lands on his hover-jet. He flies to Doofenshmirtz' apartment.**

Choir: _Doofenshmirtz just took a baaaaath (and now in his undies)_

**Perry laughs. Doofenshmirtz quickly traps Perry in a ton of laundry.**

**Perry: In a "seriously?" look**

**Doofenshmirtz: What? I ran out of trap designs. Anyway, it's underwear day and I'd like to spread some shame to the land... But you know, I already did an "Under-wear-inator" so I planned something else instead. (takes a piece of cloth off the -inator thingy) Behold! My "soot-yourself-inator"!**

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
